Una y otra vez
by Camg95
Summary: Entonces se dio cuenta de que pasaría una y otra vez, pues sin importar cuantas veces despertaran y se reencontraran terminaban cometiendo errores fatales. One Shot. Yullen. Nezushi


_Mi primer crossover no solo entre DGM y NO. 6 sino también el primero que hago. _

_Es algo AU y raro proviniendo de mua. Espero no les aburra :3_

_**Pareja:** Kanda/Allen y Nezumi/Shion ;)_

_**Disclaimer:** Ni Man ni No. 6 son míos —se va a llorar a un rincón— sino de sus respectivas autoras: Hoshino Katsura y Atsuko Asano._

* * *

**Una y otra vez**

_«Ahhh... —suspiró— Así que... perdimos»_

_Le dolía el cuerpo, sobre todo su pecho, donde había recibido el golpe que lo sumergía en un abismo de oscuridad y también el lugar donde su corazón se retorcía en agonía._

_Ese día no solo habían perdido la guerra, la vida, sus amigos —el conejo idiota y a la mujer china—, a su molesto maestro y a los desquiciados de la sección científica... no; había fallado en proteger aquello que su corazón tanto necesitaba, aquel que lograba sacarle la mirada de fastidio, aquel a quien había amado más que nada en el mundo, incluso más que a Alma. El chiquillo se había esforzado tanto en salvar a la Orden y a los Akumas, le había exigido demasiado a su cuerpo y no había parado de pelear por sus ideales en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando la guerra ya estaba ganada y la Orden Oscura ardía en llamas. Allen era terco y aquella terquedad los había matado a ambos, pues aquel niño siguió falsas esperanzas hasta el final._

—_Debemos hacerlo por ellos. Por Lavi, Lenalee, Komui... por la Orden... por nuestra familia — mientras decía eso él lloraba, sosteniendo entre las manos los trozos del pequeño golem que ya no se regeneraría más. —Kanda... por favor._

_Y él como estúpido había accedido, por puro orgullo había desechado el intenso deseo de tomar al pequeño idiota de la mano y sacarlo de allí a la fuerza... salvar lo único que llego a amar con tanto fervor. Pero el enano había terminado de convencerlo con un beso que sería el último. Dulce, más dulce que cualquier otro que se hubiesen obsequiado, pero, al mismo tiempo, amargo; salado; desagradable sumándole el sabor metálico de la sangre de ambos. _

_¿Había sido eso una despedida?_

_Posiblemente. Ambos sabían que era el fin, pero aun así no se detuvieron... serían exorcistas hasta el final..._

_«Fue un idiota hasta el final... —Insistió una vocesilla en su cabeza— y tu lo fuiste aun más»_

_Su cuerpo estaba muerto, pero aun así había luchado por proteger al enano y recibir los ataques en su lugar... todos menos uno. El Conde mismo se había acercado con movimientos cansinos, pero demasiado rápidos para ambos exorcistas, y le había acertado la espada de lleno en el pecho a Kanda, justo sobre su tatuaje, partiendole el corazón al medio por primera vez... La segunda llego poco después, mientras caía y los gritos de los heridos se volvían lejanos y el fuego de la Orden se apagaba paulatinamente._

_Allen como el estúpido que era había dejado de prestarle atención al mundo para correr hacía su dirección... y entonces, el conde... El Conde se lo llevó, rompiéndole las piernas y brazos tras no conseguir que el menor le siguiera por las buenas._

—_¡No!¡Kanda...! — sus gritos habían sido más desgarradores que toda la guerra junta. —¡No te mueras. Por favor! — lloraba a mares y continuaba gritando más y más fuerte a medida que el Conde se lo llevaba._

_Y de hecho lo hizo, cumplió con la petición de Allen... vivió unos minutos más de lo esperado, suficientes como para hacer que se le hundiera el estómago, se le estrujase el corazón y se arrastrase unos metros a pesar de estar moribundo, unos metros, tan solo unos metros y estirar la mano hacia donde se lo había llevado el Conde, hacia donde ahora se dirigía todo aquel que seguía en pie, sea Akuma o Noé._

_Lo escuchó gritar. Allen lo llamaba entre los gritos que no podían ser de otra cosa más que dolor._

_¡Pero que cruel era el Conde del Milenio! Esa tortura seguro había sido cosa suya, pues, a pesar de la gran herida en su pecho, había muerto después de Allen, segundos después de que el muchacho dejase de gritar de esa forma tan espantosa._

—¡... Por favor!

_«Ahí está él otra vez —la voz en su cabeza era más ronca, no era la suya—... Ese idiota»_

—¡...Nezumi!

Se incorporó de tal forma que tumbó al albino al suelo. Los ratoncitos huyeron despavoridos hacía los montículos de libros más cercanos.

Recorrió la habitación con una mirada desesperada, se talló los ojos y volvió a verificar.

—Perdimos... — murmuro con la mirada ida en uno de los libros viejos que estaba seguro había leído más veces de las que se imaginaba.

—Nezumi, ¿Estás bien? — Shion se acerco con cautela a la cama y acarició su mejilla. —¡Estas ardiendo en fiebre!

Nezumi lo tomó por la muñeca antes de que pudiese escapar por medicamentos y un paño mojado, para luego tumbarlo en la cama con una facilidad que a Shion no dejaba de sorprenderle.

Los ojos del ratón buscaron los rubíes casi con desesperación, esperando encontrar en ellos algo que hacía tiempo había perdido y olvidado, pero ahora aquel vago recuerdo había aflorado de los más profundo de sus ser. Aquello lo había tenido frente a sus ojos todo ese tiempo, pero como Nezumi había pasado por alto ese brillo en los ojos de Shion, esa alma que ahora veía con tanta claridad.

Le abrazó con fuerza y hundió su rostro en el cuello del albino. Shion dejó escapar un gemido de sorpresa.

—Nezumi me estas asustando. — dijo nervioso.

—¡Fuiste un idiota! — exclamó de repente Nezumi. Sonaba molesto, muy molesto. —Fuimos unos idiotas.

Volvió a buscar la mirada rojiza, tomando el mentón de Shion para evitar que este desviase la mirada como siempre hacía.

Nezumi sintió como el estomago le daba un vuelco y el corazón se le estrujaba. Sus dientes rechinaron de pura furia contenida. Había luchado tanto por tener a aquel mocoso testarudo entre sus brazo, en su cama; solo para que aquel payaso gordo se lo arrebatara con una facilidad que le enfermaba. Pero eso no había sido lo peor, no; aun podía escuchar a Allen gritar de dolor.

«¿Qué te han hecho?» tuvo la intensión de preguntarle al idiota enfrente suyo... pero tuvo miedo.

Estaba seguro que ese mocoso enfrente suyo no era otro que Allen. Olía a él, sabía de la misma forma, sus labios eran lo mismo y la esencia... la esencia era idéntica a la de de aquel mocoso terco.

Shion dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado y comenzó a llorar bajo la intensa mirada de Nezumi, quien solo atino a chasquear la lengua y observarle melancólico.

«Continua siendo el mismo marica de siempre» se quejaba esa voz.

—Ya no importa. — No solo la voz de su idiota temblaba, sino también su cuerpo.

Como aquella vez, el albino se acerco a los labios del contrario. El beso tenía un sabor conocido: era dulce y salado al mismo tiempo, cortesía de las lagrimas de Shion, pero esta vez no había sangre de por medio y parecía más un saludo... ¿o acaso le pedía perdón con aquel gesto?

—Esta vez no voy a escuchar ninguna de tus mierdas, moyashi. Te llevare de los pelos si es necesario. — bufó.

Con algo de rudeza lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo para luego abrazarlo y sentir el calor del otro nuevamente. El albino no protesto, es más, se hizo un ovillo contra su pecho ni bien sintió aquella piel tan conocida.

—Pensé que no te volvería a ver nunca más, bakanda. — lloraba. El mocoso había comenzado a lloriquear como siempre.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras apegaba aun más a aquel estúpido contra su piel.

Nuevamente chasqueó la lengua y aquel mocoso sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras restregaba su rostro contra el pecho de la rata, buscando oír nuevamente el latido del corazón de su amado, aquel al que había perdido por ser tan estúpido, por tener la vaga esperanza de que si derrotaban al Conde del Milenio la Orden se restauraría como si nada; que Lavi saldría sonriente de entre los escombros, burlándose de Tikky por haberlo creído muerto cuando solo había quedado inconsciente; que Lenalee aparecería de entre las nubes y le abrazaría; y que Krory estaría temblando de terror junto con Miranda y los generales alzarían los puños al aire y festejarían la victoria todos juntos, como una familia. Había sido tonto y no solo pareció bastarle con haber perdido a todos sus amigos, sino que también decidió atormentarse con la muerte de Kanda y la posibilidad de no verle nunca más.

Pero el día en que el tifón azoto No. 6 y tuvo la oportunidad de chocar miradas con el VC, algo en su interior se removió incómodo y un inminente sonrojo se apoderó de él al igual que lo hicieron la nostalgia, la angustia, la ira y demás sentimientos que en ese entonces no lograba distinguir. Aunque no comprendió todo hasta unos años más tarde, cuando Nezumi acudió a salvarlo y lo saco de No. 6 —seguramente gracias a aquel resentimiento que lo agobiaba desde su nacimiento sin ninguna razón aparente—, pues ese mismo día, mientras yacía exhausto en la cama de Nezumi, había tenido un sueño que, si bien en un principio había sido maravilloso, había terminado de la peor manera: «Nezumi» agonizando en el suelo y él castigado con una muerte lenta, tan dolorosa que incluso después de abrir los ojos le hormigueaba donde había sido mutilado.

—Kanda — le llamó con voz suave. —No quiero que vuelva a ocurrir.

—No lo permitiré. — aseguró.

Por eso mismo le dolió tanto ver como se escapaba de sus brazos nuevamente en No. 6, tras intentar rescatar a esa estúpida mujer y salir mal parados. Pero mientras Shion... no; el moyashi le sonreía como un estúpido cuando debía de estar intentando mantenerse con vida y así salir de ese infierno, se dio cuenta de que pasaría una y otra vez, pues sin importar cuantas veces despertaran y se reencontraran terminaban cometiendo errores fatales.

—La próxima asegúrate de mantenerme esposado. — El mocoso le sonrió con melancolía. Tenía el rostro bañado en lagrimas.

El otro asintió, importándole un bledo que sintiese su propio rostro mojado y el cuerpo adormecido por la perdida de sangre. Y, como pocas veces hacía, le dedico una pequeña sonrisa al moyashi y entrelazó las manos de ambos con la poca fuerza que le quedaban.

—No vuelvas a hacer algo estúpido, moyashi.

Se acerco un poco más y tras un nuevo beso de despedida se dejaron vencer y cerrar los ojos en espera del abismo y una nueva oportunidad en la que desconfiarían uno del otro hasta el momento en que cruzasen sus ojos y comprendieran que habían compartido mucho más que una simple mirada de desprecio.

—Ya no aguanto las ganas de saber como nos encontraremos la próxima vez, bakanda.

* * *

No es la gran cosa, pero me desperté con la idea y no me la pude quitar de la cabeza. Espero les haya gustado :3 Siempre tuve la teoría de que... o eran los hijos/hermanos/etc o eran una reencarnación XD


End file.
